


whenever i see you (i can't hide these emotions)

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: Three times Daniel meets Seongwoo by accident and one time they meet deliberately.





	whenever i see you (i can't hide these emotions)

**1.**

Daniel is tipsy. 

Definitely. 

Jisung offers him another drink but he denies when he looks down at his phone and sees that it’s already almost 4 a.m. in the morning. Even through the haziness of the alcohol, he remembers that tomorrow is Monday and that he has to wake up at 10 to attend his Neurobiology lecture. 

“I’m going to go home,” Daniel mumbles, stumbling a bit as he stands up from the couch. 

His best friend whines for a good ten minutes – which is already less than he normally would – before he lets him go. Jisung kisses his cheek loudly and giggles. 

Daniel just shakes his head. 

When he arrives at the entrance of the house, the door already open for an unknown reason, he notices that it’s literally pouring outside. The guests that are leaving at the same time as him hurriedly jumping into their cars or taxis or running with jackets on their heads as they screech when big rain droplets land on them. 

He is about to take off his pullover to do the same when he looks to his side and grins as he spots the umbrella stand. He sees two bright yellow umbrellas in there and remembers that, hey, didn’t he bring one of those today? 

Daniel is absolutely sure at least one of them is his. 

Exactly at the moment he wants to reach out for one of the umbrellas, another hand lands on the handle of the one he was aiming for. 

When he looks up, he is greeted by someone who, Jesus fuck, is really fucking attractive. The guy has beautiful brown hair, pretty lips, which are pursed as he stares at Daniel, his breathtaking eyes staring directly at him with a confused glint in them. 

“Sorry,” Daniel mumbles, turning to glance at the floor, a blush spreading across his face. 

“No, don’t worry,” and fuck, the guy’s voice is not as low as Daniel had expected it to be, but it’s still really nice, he feels the urge to make the dude talk more just so he can hear his voice again. “Maybe the other one is mine.” 

Daniel wants to reply something along the lines of “I’m drunk so you’re probably the one in the right here” but before he can do that, the boy is already taking the other umbrella and walking to the door. 

He watches him open up the umbrella and then leave – but not before he grinning at Daniel toothily. 

*** 

The next morning, after having showered, eaten breakfast and taken a pill for his pounding head, Daniel leaves his dorm room with the same yellow umbrella he used the night before. 

When he opens it up to shield himself from the rain at the entrance of the building, he notices a tag hanging on the inside of the umbrella. Daniel reaches out for it, his fingers caressing the soft fabric as he squints at it. 

_Ong Seongwoo._

**2.**

Of course, of fucking course, Yoon Jisung has to get himself hurt on a day where it’s raining uncontrollably and Daniel doesn’t have anything with him to shield himself from the rain, of fucking course. 

As he runs through the busy city traffic to reach the hospital Jisung is supposedly at, his clothes clinging to him uncomfortably in ten thousand different places, he curses his choice of friends over and over again in his head. 

He needs to find new friends as soon as possible. 

*** 

“Hey, I – I am looking for Yoon Jisung?” Daniel asks at the front desk. 

His teeth are chattering, he is shivering and he is drenched, but he still tries to smile politely at the nurse, who is looking at him like he is some kind of lunatic. 

It turns out, lucky him, that Jisung’s room is on the same floor, so he doesn’t have to run up ten flights or more of stairs. He quickly walks to where the nurse had sent him to, knocks on the door softly before entering, already beginning to groan about rainy days and how Jisung should at least try to injure himself on bright and sunny days, but when he turns around he notices that – shit, that’s not Jisung. 

“Fuck, you’re not Jisung,” Daniel blurts out. 

He squints at the boy in front of him – he seems kind of but not quite familiar. The guy is sitting in the hospital bed and staring at him with the most surprised – and confused – look on his face. 

“Oh, am I not?” the dude replies, voice laced with sarcasm. 

“Witty,” Daniel remarks, smile on his face. 

“Thank you?” 

Daniel nods his head slightly, as if to say “you’re welcome”, as he stands there awkwardly, not knowing what to do, still shivering from how cold his clothes are. 

“Cool, cool,” he hears himself mumbles. 

“Yeah,” the boy raises his eyebrows. 

“Do we know each other?” Daniel hates himself and his none-existence brain-to-mouth filter. 

“Maybe, I don’t think so though,” the guy shrugs his shoulder. 

“Huh, I could have sworn I saw you somewhere before,” Daniel sighs, coming closer to get a better look at the brown haired boy’s face. 

“Are you a stalker?” said boy inquires. 

“I have better things to do than stalk you and also, I’m very offended you would think that about me, thank you very much,” Daniel answers, playfully acting pissed. 

“No problem.” 

“What’s your name anyway?” Daniel says, standing right in front of him with a huge grin on his face. 

“Why would I tell you?” the boy levels him up with an asserting look. 

“Just do it,” he laughs. 

“Seongwoo…” the other whispers. 

“Seongwoo… Seongwoo!” Daniel exclaims happily. “I think I have your umbrella. And you have mine!” 

“Worrisome when I am at a hospital, but cool, I’d like to get it back,” Seongwoo smiles cockily; it seems like sarcasm is his thing. 

“Oh yeah,” Daniel laughs, embarrassed. “Why are you here anyway?” 

“I broke my little finger.” 

“Very clever,” now it’s Daniel’s turn to look at the other tauntingly. “How would you even do that?” 

“Well…” Seongwoo licks his lips, Daniel’s eyes can’t help but follow the movement of it, nervously. 

“Is it embarrassing?” he asks mockingly. 

“No, anyway, weren’t you looking for a Jisung?” Seongwoo asks. Once again, his eyebrows rise as if they were making a point and – oh, his eyebrows are really pretty, wow. 

“Jisung?” Daniel echoes. 

“Yes, Jisung,” Seongwoo nods. 

Daniel is completely lost for a second, his brain trying to find a connection, before he remembers why he is even standing inside of Seongwoo’s hospital room. 

“Jisung, fuck!” he shrieks, hands coming up to ruffle his own hair. “I am sorry for entering your room, I’ll probably give you your umbrella before the year ends. Oh, and you should get well soon, bye!” 

*** 

“What do you mean I am at the wrong hospital?” Daniel hisses into the phone. 

(Jisung, that jerk, has the authority to look like he’s never been better when he hears that Daniel went to a completely different hospital than he should have and had to run in the rain again for another half an hour to get to the right one.) 

**3.**

Daniel hasn’t made his laundry in over three weeks because of finals – he swears it’s not because he just couldn’t be bothered to get up from his bed – and well, it’s the perfect excuse to take a break from studying. 

That’s why he ends up at the Laundromat right next to his dorm at 2 a.m. 

He doesn’t expect any one else to be there – because what kind of idiot besides Daniel himself would be doing his laundry at such an unholy hour? – but to his surprise, he sees the back of someone’s head. 

From the way the back of the person is slumped against one of the dryers, sitting on one of the benches where people are supposed to wait for their laundry while it’s in the washing machine , the other is probably sleeping. 

Instead of waking them up, he quietly enters the facility and starts doing his usual routine for the laundry, first separating colours from blacks and so on. 

When he is done, he finally glimpses at the other person’s face. 

Daniel recognizes him from the hospital – Seongwoo, isn’t it? – his brown hair is sticking out in a lot of different places as he sleeps in what looks like a very uncomfortable positions. He notices that his lips are parted, a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. 

Daniel can’t help but giggle at that. 

As he has to wait anyway, Daniel sits down next to Seongwoo and – when he remembers why Seongwoo was at the hospital – looks down at the other’s hands. 

The little finger in Seongwoo’s left hand seems to be in a kind of mini cast; it looks adorable because of the little signatures from people, who Daniel assumes are his friends and the amount of hearts drawn on it. 

As the minutes pass silently – and he keeps on goggling at Seongwoo, he wonders if he should help the other boy out and let him rest his head on him, because honestly, it looks like his neck is going to hurt really badly as soon as he wakes up if he keeps on sleeping like that. 

Daniel shrugs to himself. 

He carefully lifts Seongwoo’s head and turns it so that it’s resting on his shoulder. When he feels like Seongwoo won’t wake up at any given moment, he accommodates himself more comfortably on the bench and takes his phone out to scroll through his Instagram and Twitter feed while he waits for his laundry to be done. 

*** 

He feels, more than sees, the moment when Seongwoo wakes up. 

The boy begins to move his hands first, slowly touching his whole body, before he suddenly wakes up, startling himself so much that he falls off the bank Daniel and him were sitting on. 

Daniel just stares at him in surprise, and, maybe, mostly amusement. 

“Is this how you broke your little finger?” he teases smugly as he stands up and helps Seongwoo get off the floor. 

“No,” Seongwoo grumbles with both his eyes closed as he runs his hand through his hair. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Daniel sits back down, contemplating whether to keep talking with Seongwoo or not, but as the other seems to still be half asleep, he decides that it’s better not to, and just smiles before going back to his Twitter feed. 

“What time is it anyway?” Seongwoo asks after a few minutes. 

“3:47 in the morning,” Daniel replies off-handedly, ignoring the fact that he had been at the Laundromat over half an hour just to keep Seongwoo company. 

“Shit, when did it get so late?” the other mumbles tiredly, now sitting back down on the bench next to Daniel, his arm brushing against Daniel’s own. 

“Well, you know, time ticks by even if you fall asleep.” 

“I should remember that from now on,” Seongwoo grins at him. “What are you doing here this late anyway?” 

Daniel opens his mouth to respond but Seongwoo just waves his hand dismissively. 

“Stupid question. Why are you doing your laundry at 3:47 in the morning?” Seongwoo corrects himself. 

“Procrastination,” Daniel sighs. “I don’t think I’ll be able to look at any biology related books for another few weeks, to be honest. You?” 

“My roommate is a dick and has a _guest_ today. I thought doing my laundry and sleeping on a wooden bench would be much better than listening to his attempts of dirty talk,” Seongwoo comments, he sounds annoyed and amused at the same time, Daniel thinks it’s pretty adorable. 

“Makes sense,” he nods understandingly. “My roommate’s out to have a wild night with his friends so I am lucky to have our room to myself.” 

“Stop rubbing your luck in my face,” the other pouts cutely. 

“Well,” Daniel starts to say in a playful tone. “I was implying that, after we are done with the laundry you could spend the night in my room, but if you’d rather sleep here, that’s fine by me, too.” 

Seongwoo looks up at him with a grin. 

“Is this your way of getting me into your bed?” he asks, wiggling eyebrows and playful smirk. 

“No,” Daniel grins. “This is me being a nice dude.” 

“Cool.” 

*** 

By the time they’re done with the laundry it’s almost half past four and they have already started to have a very serious conversation about which Harry Potter movie is the best and why, but Daniel doesn’t really concentrate on their discussion – even if Seongwoo persists that the Prisoner of Azkaban is the most wonderful, most beautiful thing in this world and he does not quite agree – because he thinks Seongwoo looks extremely cute when he gets worked up. 

**+1.**

“You’re late,” is all that Daniel receives from Seongwoo when he enters the older’s dorm room, drenched in sweat and panting, not even a hello first, wow. “Seriously not a good impression.” 

“Yeah, whatever you say, you asshole,” Daniel pants after taking off his shoes. 

He plops down next to Seongwoo on his bed and pecks the brown haired boy on the lips. Seongwoo grimaces at him playfully, saying something about how he needs to shower as soon as possible. Daniel only sticks his tongue out and proceeds to make himself comfortable on Seongwoo’s tiny bed. 

What he means with that is that he slumps against the wall behind him and drapes his legs all over Seongwoo’s lap. 

“So, what are we watching tonight?” he asks while looking for another pillow to rest on. 

When he catches a glance of Seongwoo, the other boy is smirking at him while wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Actually,” Seongwoo smiles smugly as he puts his laptop on top of his night stand. “I was thinking of doing something else today.” 

Daniel frowns because what? 

Saturday nights are always reserved for their movie night and there’s no way in hell he is attending another one of Seongwoo’s theatre club parties again. Not after having to see one of Seongwoo’s colleagues stripping at least nine times. 

“But I really wanted to watch the new Spiderman movie tonight!” Daniel pouts. 

Seongwoo laughs but doesn’t even try to get a hold of his laptop again. Instead he moves closer to Daniel, biting his lips in a way he knows drives Daniel insane, and looks at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Daniel gulps. 

“You sure?” Seongwoo asks. 

He gets on top of Daniel so that he is straddling the younger boy, his butt conveniently brushing against Daniel’s dick as he does so, and kisses Daniel. 

Daniel moans into the kiss, his hands travelling down Seongwoo’s back until they reach his ass. He cups both of Seongwoo’s ass cheeks in his hands and squeezes them tightly, making Seongwoo moan in pleasure, too. 

And well, as he hears Seongwoo cries out his name and looks at his kiss swollen lips, Daniel thinks that maybe the Spiderman movie can wait for another night. 

**Author's Note:**

> so! 
> 
> like i promised last week, i am spamming you guys today with a lot of fics! i hope you guys like them!
> 
> any kind of feedback in the comments is really appreciated! also if you have any requests my tumblr is @ ongsniel and if you want to talk on twitter my @ is onghwangism!
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
